


"I love you"

by LittleRoses



Category: Hamilton but an original thing at the same time
Genre: Even More Fluff, F/M, Fluff, More Fluff, Picnics, Romance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoses/pseuds/LittleRoses
Summary: Hannah and John have a romantic picnic.





	"I love you"

"John, where are you taking me?" Hannah giggled.

"Somewhere amazing." he replied, glancing back at her with a big and adorable grin on his face "Some place special to me."

"In the middle of the woods?" she asked with playful skepticism.

As they reached a river with a fallen tree over it, like some kind of bridge, John swept Hannah into his arms bridal style, causing the latter to giggle uncontrollably "I mean, we are in the woods. So yes." he proceeded to cross the tree "Not much further, I assure you."

After a minute or two, they finally reached a clearing, where a large open field of grass was revealed, John set his lover down "We're here!" 

Hannah looked around wide-eyed "John... this is breathtaking!" tall golden grass glistened in the sun, green trees could be seen from a far, and in the middle was a small pond.

"Come on!" John grabbed Hannah's hand and he pulled her along through the field, both were laughing as they tripped over twigs and rocks. 

Evantually they reached the bond were a blanket and a basket were sitting, Hannah smiled widely "Oh John, you set this all up for me?"

"Anything for you, love." John responded giddily, they both sat down and John opened the basket, pulling out two ham and cheese sandwiches and a thing of fruits "I made your favorite sandwich, ham and cheese with mayo. And I got a collection of your favorite fruits. Grapes, strawberries, and, of course, bannanas."

Hannah shook her head, unable to control her giddy laughter "You didn't have to do all of this..."

John pecked Hannah on the nose, causing the latter to blush more "Of course I did! Only the best for the light in my life."

Hannah responded with a peck on his lips "Thank you... really. This is all amazing. I love you."

John brushed the hair from her eyes "I love you too."

They both turned their heads to the sound of running, they were greeted by the sight of deer frolicking through the fields. It was a mother and her babies.

"Wow..." John breathed.

"Shhh..." Hannah shushed him as to not frighten the animals.

The mother soon got closer to the pair, she tilted her head curiously at Hannah before lowering it, allowing Hannah to actually softly stroke her head. (Have I ever mentioned Hannah has a weird connection to animals? No? Oh well, yeah, that's a thing XD) After a few moments the mother deer lifted her head back up and walked back towards the forest with her babies.

John blinked "Wow... that would have been picture perfect..." he laughed softly, giving her a look of admiration "You really are amazing."

Hannah blushed again "Thank you... but... You're even better."

"No I'm not, you're the best!" he said as he tackled his girlfriend, pinning her playfully, to which Hannah responded by pecking his nose.

John hummed "I can do better than that." Hannah giggled even more as John smothered her with kisses.

"Okay, okay!" Hannah laughed "You win."

John climbed off of her and then helped her sit up "Oh, I know I do." he reached into the basket, pulling out Hannah's favorite type of cake; triple chocolate.

Hannah pat John's shoulder sympathetically "I'm sorry to admit love, but I might start dating this cake instead of you."

John laughed loudly at her joke and proceeded to cut pieces for the both of them. By the time they were finished the sun began to set. Hannah snuggled closer to her love and rested her head on his shoulder "This is the perfect view, is it not?"

John looked down at her with a soft smile "Perfect."

~~~

Soon enough they were stargazing.

"Now, I just have one question for you."

Hannah tilted her head "Oh? And what's that?"

John pulled out a small, black leather box, he opened is up to reveal a silver ring with a diamond. Hannah covered her mouth with shock as she realized the situation "I've known you for so long. And ever since I met you life has just been better... happier somehow and, as I said before you are the light in my life. And I want to make you happy, I want to give you the world. And... nothing else in the world could make me happier than you saying yes to my question... Will you marry me?"

Hannah felt tears forming in her eyes as she continued to stare at the ring "I..."

John laughed nervously "Well...?"

Hannah nodded vigorously "What else? Yes!"

John grinned, sliding the ring on her finger. Hannah threw herself onto him, into a hug that lasted at least five minutes "I love you... so much..."

"I love you too! More than anything."

This time, the kiss lasted longer.

 

==========

 

Happy Valentine's Day! I hope this gave you a smile. It's a bit early but I can't help it! :,>


End file.
